


Static

by chibitalex



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: M/M, [heavy breathing] kanoshin......., still super intense kanoshin trash, this is p fluffy for the most part??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibitalex/pseuds/chibitalex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone can be good at video games. In this case, Shintaro is, Shuuya is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Static

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: this is just an excuse for kanoshin fluff please do not mind me;;;;; im still intense kanoshin trash lmao and also i think kanoshin has the potential to be REALLY REALLY REALLY CUTE
> 
> request things over at http://rxxshintaro.tumblr.com and ill probably write it //
> 
> post 5th novel, post summertime record, etc etc etc
> 
> shuuya is regaining his sense of self after the ending of the series, so he's quite a bit more like his true self in this.

"Shin, the game's broken."

"The game's not broken, Shuuya."

"Then why am I not hitting anything?"

"Because you're bad."

"What?!"

Shuuya slammed the plastic controller to the table in frustration. It's been hours. _Hours._ Of playing sub-par shooting games. Or actually, it wasn't so much play. It was mostly just him being absolutely terrible at this goddamn game, and then his  _boyfriend_ had to walk in after apparently hearing ten straight minutes of swearing loudly. That was in this beginning of this monstrous playing session.

And as the time passed, and his character's death count increased, Shintaro had apparently taken pity on him, bringing him mugs of hot chocolate and several slices of cake. Really, Shintaro was a great boyfriend. He even put some whipped cream on the hot chocolate before pulling the boy onto his lap and wrapping his arms around his midsection.

It had helped Shuuya calm down at first. But now, the novelty of his warmth had worn off slightly, and the game was practically giving him a hernia.

"Shh, it's okay. Not everyone can be good at video games," Shintaro chuckled quietly against his ear. "There has to be some bad players to make the rest of us experts look good, after all."

Shuuya couldn't help but laugh at the other's slightly arrogant attitude, despite the urge to stick out his tongue at the sentence. It was weird, how Shintaro could do that so simply. It was pitifully easy for the other to tease him and provoke reactions, and it seemed that as soon as Shintaro had figured out that his confident appearance was nothing more than a carefully constructed facade, he took advantage of the situation, rattling him every chance that he could get.

"You're the worst," Shuuya groaned.

"I know."

That was about the last thing that he had wanted to hear, and as he opened his mouth to protest, the other's breath brushed against his ear once more.

"Hmm... you're warm," Shintaro murmured lazily, and the blond could feel his lips trailing small kisses down his skin, brushing lightly against the dark spots on his neck. Shintaro sighed quietly, nuzzling against him and squeezing him softly. Shuuya closed his eyes and settled back against the boy's warm body, quite content to forget about the video games for now.

"I am?"

"You are."

Shintaro's lips were on his skin again, pressing several, heated kisses to the sensitive part of his neck. And he really, really couldn't help it- he laughed.

"Stop, stop, stop! I'm ticklish! I give in!"

The other merely chuckled as he squirmed in his arms, pulling his lips away and breathing against his marked up neck. As if Shintaro was admiring his work, the boy stalled. Shuuya didn't have to look to know what had him so distracted.

He let out a long breath, tilting his head to the side. Ever since they had gotten together, Shintaro didn't even bother to hide his fascination with leaving marks on his skin, kissing him until he was breathless and writhing beneath him. And it wasn't like he minded, either. They fit perfectly, his past grudges all but completely forgotten as they wiped the slate clean and moved forward. He wondered what had kept him from seeing this kind of Shintaro before, the one whose gaze lingered on all of his friends as if they were something worth protecting and fighting for, the one who would smile and laugh and go along with all of their inane plans with his hands tucked in his pockets and his earbuds unplugged and left at home.

This Shintaro and the old vision he had once held onto don't match up. Shuuya couldn't see for the life of him how that other, younger Shintaro and the one that he knew could be the same person. He couldn't quite comprehend how this same person had once made cutting remarks to his sister, scolding her for menial things and brushing her aside when she was doing nothing more than be kind to him.

But he could see how the guilt and the weight tore away at him, opening fresh and raw wounds until Shintaro was forced to rebuild himself into something new and extraordinary. And that bright, brilliant new person was someone that he never wanted to leave.

"Shuuya?"

Oh, he had lost his train of thought. Shuuya opened his eyes.

"That's me."

"I know that's you," Shintaro said softly, squeezing his arms around his midsection. "Do you need help with that game?"

He turned his head so that he could see the boy's dark irises before speaking again.

"You're good at video games?"

Shintaro narrowed his eyes slightly. "I thought you knew that. We've played before, haven't we? When you were Ayano."

Shuuya shook his head. "I didn't know that! Must not have been me, then. That was actually her."

It was nice to know that he hadn't invaded Shintaro's privacy enough to learn everything about him. If he didn't know this, there was surely much more to the boy, and the thought of figuring him out the honest way was rather soothing in that aspect. Still, the other shifted beneath him, reaching out to grab the controller from the table.

"Here, take it."

"I'm not touching that again."

The older sighed lightly, kissing his jawline and muttering 'please' under his breath. The more the other kissed him, the more his will began to falter before finally taking the controller in both hands, his cheeks red as hell.

"Fine, fine," He muttered, thoroughly flustered. "What now?"

Shintaro rested his hands on top of his own, gently running his thumbs over his skin and unpausing the game after a moment.

"You go too fast when you aim. All you have to do is press the right shoulder button like this," He pressed down lightly on Shuuya's index finger, triggering the button to pull up cross hairs on the screen. "See? This makes it easier."

Shuuya nodded silently, preferring to keep his focus on the feel of the other's hands on top of his, gently guiding his fingers along the buttons of the controller. The callouses on the boy's fingerpads are all too prominent, worn and scarred over from years of playing the guitar. His skin is rough, but his palms are still soft, and his movements still gentle as the onscreen character seamlessly makes their way through swarms of enemies with ease.

Shintaro's chin rests on his shoulder, breathing softly and staring at the screen in concentration while his little pieces of advice get less and less specific as he immerses himself within the virtual world. It's cute, the way his eyes glaze over and focus entirely on the task before him. And yet, his fingers still guided Shuuya's along, obviously fully content to take him along for the ride.

It was in that moment that something lit up inside him, and he turned away from the screen, pulling the controller out of his hands and laying it on the table before turning to Shintaro and gripping his shoulders firmly. He had to say it now, before his he lost his nerve. Shuuya bit his lower lip, staring at the other in silence.

"... Why did you do that?" Shintaro asked, his slight irritation seeping through his voice. If he weren't so nervous, he would have laughed.

Shuuya could feel the words bubbling up his throat before they spilled out of his mouth, tumbling out and releasing themselves into the thick air of the apartment.

"I think I love you."

Shintaro's eyes widened, his cheeks going red and shifting beneath his grasp before his mouth opened, then shut, then opened again. As if he were desperately trying to decide on an appropriate response. Shuuya stared down at him, his entire body trembling nervously, because  _oh god why did he say that, that was the stupidest thing he had ever done-_

"I think... I love you, too," Shintaro responded nervously, his pupils darting around the room and his hands sliding up Shuuya's sides. "I mean... yeah, I think... I think I definitely love you."

Shuuya stared at him in silence, his mouth slightly open.

"Don't just look at me like that..." Shintaro murmured, his thumbs pressing against his lower ribcage.

It took a moment, maybe more, before his words finally settled in and clicked in his brain, and before he could even register what was happening, and the weight of the other's words, Shuuya's vision went blurry, warm and wet tears dripping down his cheeks.

"Hey... are you crying? Shit, don't cry, I'm sorry..." Shintaro said, pulling his hands back and motioning to move away. Shuuya leaned forward, wrapping his arms around the boy and holding him tight and close, feeling the other's heart beat rapidly through his chest.

"Fuck..." Shuuya swore, laughing without the hindering weight of his eye ability. "I'm pathetic, sorry, sorry. I'm not sad, I'm just..."

Shintaro's chest depressed beneath him, his arms coming to lock around his back once more.

"You're just...?" The boy pecked lightly at his lips, urging him to continue.

"I'm  _happy_."

Even through his blurred vision, he could see Shintaro's smile.


End file.
